Fright Night
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Follows "Listening In". Puck decides to tell his Ma about his boyfriends. Blaine has an unhealthy obsession which leads to movie theater sex. Puck/Blaine/Kurt


_Okay, I know it's been a while since I dusted off the Pummelson's, so here's a new one for you! Yay! I think I got about three different suggestions: telling Noah's family, date night, and a girl flirting with Puck. So if any of those ideas were yours, this one is for you! :D_

_I apologize for Blaine in this one, he was being a little weird... or weirder than normal...  
><em>

_Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fright Night<strong>

Puck shifted nervously in the entrance way between the living room and the kitchen.

He had opted to tell his Ma about their situation without Kurt and Blaine, because he feared what his mother's reaction would be. She was always going on about how she wanted him to settle down with a nice Jewish girl and have lots of little Jewish babies.

'Will you stop fidgeting and come and talk to me Bubbeleh,' Ruth Puckerman stated without looking up from the cross-stitch pattern she was working on.

Noah started, and flushed in embarrassment, he hated when his Ma called him out like that. How the hell had she even known he was there?

'Don't curse,' she stated as he silently moved to sit on the couch beside her chair.

He stared at her with wide eyes, and she just gave a soft chuckle.

She folded her pattern she was working on and carefully slid the needle into it keep it safe, before she set it on the little table beside her chair.

Taking her son's hand, she gave him her full attention, 'what's bothering you, Noah?'

Maya, Puck's little sister, was on the floor colouring. She was listening intently to the conversation.

Puck stared at his mother, his sister forgotten as he tried to figure out how to tell his mother that he was gay and with, not one but 2 other guys.

So taking a deep breath he blurted out, 'I'mgayandIhavetwoboyfriends!'

Maya started giggling, but Ruth and Puck ignored her.

'Is one of them that lovely Hummel boy who always has pastries when we go to the garage?' she asked with a soft, knowing smile.

Puck could only goggle at his mother and open his mouth several times as he tried to say something.

Seeing her son's distress, Ruth leaned forward and cupped her son's cheek.

'Do they make you happy, No-No?' she asked, keeping her eyes steady with his.

Puck could only nod, and blink furiously.

'Give me a kiss,' she demanded, and Puck immediately complied kissing her cheek softly. 'That is all I can hope for in this day and age,' she offered with a smile.

Puck stared at his mother, and she brushed away some of his tears. 'You'll bring your boys by for dinner,' she stated as she moved herself from the recliner to the wheelchair that she pulled forward and headed into the kitchen.

Puck was still staring at the spot his mother had been. He let out the breath that he'd been unconsciously holding and it sounded like a mix of a sob and a laugh.

'Don't cry, No-No!' Maya gave her own cry as she scurried to hug her brother.

'Have you invited your boys for dinner yet, Noah?' Ruth called from the kitchen, several pots clanging together.

'On it, Ma!' he called back as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

'Maya, come and help your mother!' Maya gave Puck a kiss on the cheek before she hurried to the kitchen to help their mother.

He typed a quick message to Kurt and Blaine, who were at Kurt's house waiting for news.

_~Told Ma wants u 2 come 4 dnr~_

Once sent, he headed into the kitchen to help his mother and sister.

**xXx**

Kurt and Blaine were mid make-out session when 2 things happened simultaneously. Kurt's phone started to sing and Finn came barrelling down the stairs.

He grabbed for his phone, which had been out and waiting for Puck to text them about going out tonight.

He stared at the message with wide eyes.

'Puck told his Ma!' he blurted.

Blaine sat up in surprise. Neither Blaine nor Kurt caring at their nudity, or why Finn had come down in the first place because he made a bizarre noise and bolted from the room.

'What?' Blaine demanded, grabbing the phone from Kurt. He sputtered wordless for several minutes, but Kurt was already up and rummaging through the closet.

Blaine was still spluttering 15 minutes later when an impeccably dressed Kurt dragged him up the stairs.

'Sorry, Carole but Blaine and I won't be staying for dinner, because Noah told his mother and she wants us there for dinner,' He announced as he paused briefly in the kitchen.

'Buy flowers!' she called after them, before smiling and humming along to the radio.

**xXx**

Blaine had started talking about halfway to the Puckerman household.

Well it wasn't so much talking as it was a litany of "Oh my god." He had only ever been introduced to Burt and Carole and that had been surprisingly easy.

Kurt pulled a reluctantly Blaine from the Navigator and pulled him to the front door. He knocked and instantly heard someone running to the door.

They were greeted by a squeal before Blaine was glomped on by a shrieking pre-pubescent fangirl.

'May! What did I tell you about answering the door?' Puck called as he followed his sister. 'Oh, hi,' he greeted the two boys on his front step.

'No, can I have this one? He looks like Harry Potter!' she blurted as she pulled Blaine into the house. Kurt, for his part, was trying to stifle his laughter.

'No. May, you can't have my boyfriend,' Puck sort of pouted, as he moved so they could come in.-

Kurt kissed him a greeting before he moved into the kitchen.

'Hello, Mrs. Puckerman,' Kurt greeted, kissing her cheek as he offered her the flowers they had picked up.

'Kurt, dear, call me Ruth,' she stated. Mrs. Puckerman had a specialized car, her legs didn't work well, and Burt was the only mechanic in town that could work on it. The car was in poor shape, and needed constant repairs so Burt and Kurt knew her well.

'Ruth,' he started with a smile, and waving to Blaine, 'this is Blaine.'

'It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Puckerman,' Blaine offered one of his grins as he kissed her knuckles.

'Such a nice boy,' she blushed faintly.

'Stop flirting with my boyfriend, Ma,' Maya pouted indignantly, as she hugged a surprised Blaine around the middle.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

'Come on, Harry. You have to save Draco from himself.' Maya announced as she pulled Blaine from the kitchen.

Kurt immediately began to howl with laughter.

'I can hear you laughing!' Blaine shouted back.

**xXx**

Two hours later, it was Kurt that Maya was staring starry eyed at as Blaine and Puck, laughed at him.

'Were you really a cheerleader?' she asked; her eyes wide with awe.

Kurt nodded, 'I was.'

'Why did you stop?'

'Because they wanted me to be someone I'm not,' he replied.

'Like how No-No is now? He stopped being a bully because he didn't like the person he'd become,' she asked, though it sounded like she was repeating something she'd heard from a movie.

Both Kurt and Blaine gave Puck a curious glance, but Kurt nodded, 'yeah, like that.'

'Good,' she stated looking rather proud. 'I don't like bullies.' She paused for a second, studying the three boys. 'You should keep them Noah, you're cute together.' All three boys went scarlet.

'Aren't you boys going to be late for your movie?' Ruth asked, winking at Kurt.

'Movie? What movie?' Blaine asked stupidly. He hadn't been in the bathroom that long, had he?

'Oh, right!' Kurt blurted, 'the movie; the 10 o'clock showing of Fright Night.' He announced as he stood and gathered an obviously confused Puck and Blaine.

'Mmm, Colin Farrell,' Blaine drooled as Kurt pushed them toward the door.

'I wanna go Ma!' Maya pouted adorably.

'Sorry, Bug. But its bed time for you. Besides, it'll probably give you nightmares.' Puck stated as he bent to kiss his sisters forehead.

'EW! Ma, No-No kissed me!' she screeched like it was the grossest thing she'd ever seen. And that included the flattened frog that Johnny White from down the street had shown her.

'Well then go wash it off,' Ruth chuckled as she pushed her daughter to the stairs. 'And brush your teeth!' she called up when Maya disappeared at the top of the stairs.

'Have a good time Noah,' Ruth offered, pulling her son down for a kiss, as she slipped him some money.

'Make sure you give him some napkins, Kurt,' she offered with a nod to Blaine who was practically bouncing at the front with a dazed look on his face.

Kurt gave a laugh, 'I will Ruth, thank you.'

With Blaine's hurried, 'It was nice to meet you Mrs. Noah's Ma!' the trio headed down to Kurt's truck.

'Does he always get like this when you see a movie?' Puck asked as Blaine yelled at them to hurry the hell up.

'Only when Colin Farrell is involved,' Kurt replied. 'And then he's a horny bastard.'

'Isn't he normally horny?'

Kurt shrugged, 'it gets worse.'

'Worse?' Puck had stopped walked, but hurried to catch up with Kurt who had just climbed into the Navigator.

'I hope you restocked the condoms in your wallet.'

Puck scrambled into the truck as Kurt pulled away from the curb.

**xXx**

Blaine was lovingly caressing the poster of Colin Farrell's red eyes as Kurt watched Puck walked with a girl about their age, who Kurt was pretty sure forgot to put something on over her underwear.

'Are these your friends?' she asked when they approached Kurt and oblivious Blaine. Before either one could answer, she carried on. 'My friends are over in that theater. My friend is obsessed with Draco Malfoy, and her boyfriend just broke up with her.'

The girl suddenly leaned against Puck and practically felt him up, 'have you ever thought of getting a tattoo? I bet some barbed wire and roses would look totally hot on this arm.'

'I'm Jewish,' Puck blurted. Kurt rolled his eyes.

'I'm Protestant, but I don't even know that means,' she replied, batting her lashes in what she obviously thought was coy, but it made her look like she had something in her eye.

'Oh for the love of my sanity,' Kurt blurted startling even Blaine from his mind-sex with Colin Farrell. 'Back off, sister. This man is with us. That means that we are all together and we have sex, lots of anal and gay sex, so go toddle off to your friends that are probably making out without you and find some pants.'

With that he grabbed both Blaine and Puck, who had the popcorn and looked like he was going to start laughing any second, and stormed into the theater; leaving the girl gaping after them.

Puck was laughing as he handed Kurt the bag of popcorn, while Blaine demanded answers.

'She was flirting horribly with our man, it was amusing at first, but then it was just painful to watch. I was simply stopping a train wreck before it happened.' Kurt settled into Puck's side as he spoke and when he was finished he fished his Cherry Crush from his bag and munched contently on popcorn.

As they waited for the show to start, Blaine rattled off random facts about Colin Farrell and the movie, both the original and the remake.

About five minutes before the movie was supposed to start, 2 girls in their twenties appeared and sat several rows ahead of them.

Blaine was vibrating as the previews started.

About 20 minutes into the actual movie, Blaine pulled Puck from his jeans and swallowed him down. Kurt had cut off any noise by kissing him.

Puck really hoped the girls were into the movie, because he didn't think he would last very long.

Blaine, for his part, had worked his hand into Puck's jeans and was alternating between playing with his balls and stroking his perineum and, after he shifted down in his seat, his hole.

Puck lost himself in the popcorn, cherry taste that was Kurt as they battled for dominance, even though Kurt readily gave it to Puck as he guided his hand to his ass.

It didn't take long as the girls started to whisper and giggle and he suddenly unloaded himself into Blaine's willing mouth and the shorter boy swallowed everything down before cleaning him up.

The two girls at the front giggled again, but none of knew if they were laughing at the movie or at them so they ignored them.

Puck wondered when Blaine had slipped the condom on, as he watched as Kurt impaled himself on Blaine. He made an odd sort of strangled noise as Blaine covered his mouth. His own orgasm had left him rather boneless so he settled into watch his boys. He was suddenly inspired and he twisted awkwardly and swallowed Kurt down. Neither teen lasted long, and Puck was disappointed that Kurt had managed to slip a condom on as well.

Kurt pulled off the condom and tied it off before he dropped it into the empty popcorn bag. Blaine did the same as Kurt tucked himself back into his pants and settled on Puck's other side.

Blaine fell asleep against Puck about 5 minutes later.

'That was really hot,' one of the girls stated as both of them collapsed into giggles.

'Glad you enjoyed it,' Kurt replied with a leer for Puck.

Both Kurt and Puck's eyes widened in surprise as the two girls started making out.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to feed the muse. Acceptable offerings include chocolate, Oreo ice cream, Oreo cookies, Blush Berries, Cherry Crush (Root Beer is an acceptable alternative) and reviews. Lots and lots of pretty reviews! Please?<em>


End file.
